paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Tracker Fan
Note This story is a collab with Heinzmorgen. Story I am 15 years old guy from Nottingham. But the most important thing you have to know about me is a simple fact that I love Tracker. He’s the best pup and completely underestimated! I love how he looks, his ears, his voice and of course… his paws… Mmm… simple a masterpiece. I love his paws. There's an inconspicuous closet in my room. I hide them all of my treasures, all the merchandise and movies with him. They’re holy to me and I touch them only with beloved gardening gloves. Hands are God’s greatest creation I can't let anything happen to them. Every night before I go to sleep I lay on my bed thinking about adventures in Jungle with Tracker. I can’t stop thinking about his paws and the way he used them. This time I fell asleep sooner than I expected. I was in the jungle! With Tracker! And my OC - Pug called Charles. You have to know that he's the most intelligent of all the pups and… he once was a human sibling to the Turbots. He simply decided to turn into dog because he could no longer bear their stupidity. But that's a topic for a separate note. Whenever I see Tracker's paw I feel really happy. I never knew why. I guess it's just a natural feeling. Back to the story, when I see Tracker, his handsome face made me burst into joy. I took off my shoes and go barefoot. I want to feel the ground as Tracker do. He only smiled at me. I knew he was happy. I don't know where he leads me, but I followed him. We've been walking for a few hours. My feet hurt very much. Their delicate skin was already completely covered in blisters. But I was still walking in spite of the exudate. I did it for Tracker. It soon became very dark and I'm afraid of darkness. Tracker have noticed this. He stopped, come closer to me. He whispered in my ear: "I'm all ears". "Soy Todo oídos" I answered. And I was never afraid of darkness again. Soon we came to a torch-lit temple. The ancient building looked great and very dignified. We went inside. The room was extremely bright and in the middle of it there was a stone altar. We were alone. Only Tracker, me and Charles. With his ears, Tracker showed me where I should stand. I quickly realized that I should be completely naked. When I took off all my clothes Tracker came up to Charles and whispered something in Spanish. Soon they both started kissing. Soon after that, Tracker hit Charles in the ass with his ear. Pug got away and Tracker and I were alone. Tracker walked up to the altar, I did the same. Pup told me to lie down. I was very cold, which I did. The dog jumped on me and bit off my genitals. It hurt so much, but I did it for Tracker. "You no longer needs them" he said. "I've been looking for a virgin for a long time and I found one in you". I was so excited I want to please Tracker. "Woof, woof. Knife" he said and a gold knife popped out of his backpack. He grabbed it with one of his grabs and walked closer. The blood on his muzzle that came from my testicles looked majestic. He kissed me! "I'm ready" I said. "Oyoyoyoy" he answered. Tracker stabbed a knife in my belly. It hurt so much, but I did it for him. I kept screaming in pain and he slowly pulled my guts out and licked them. Finally, in the highest act of love, he bit me in the heart. Everything quickly became black. I felt nothing but happiness. "I'm all ears" he said for our goodbye… Category:Tracker Category:Fanatic Category:WiredFox's Stories Category:Collabs Category:Jungle Category:Christopher Category:Charles Category:Ears Category:Paw Fetish Category:Gloves Category:Death Category:Scary Category:Gore Category:Stories